


iNViSiBLE BØND

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Blurryface, Bromance to Romance, Bullying, Car Accidents, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harassment, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Tyler est un lycéen discret, bon au Basketball mais cache un secret lourd à porter. Sa vie va basculer quand il va rencontrer son meilleur ami.[MxM] [Joshler]





	1. No Phun Intented

\- Zack ! La balle !

Cria énergiquement un gamin qui courrait partout dans l'espoir que son frère lui renvoi la balle de Basketball qui roulait en direction de la route. Il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard lasse suivit d'un tirage de langue, oh que non, son frère ne l'aiderait pas. Tyler soupira d'agacement en gonflant sa joue et trottina jusqu'à sa balle qu'il récupéra et la fit rebondir trois fois sur le sol. Boudeur, il leva la tête vers le panier et tout en prenant une position de tir convenable et murmura dans sa barbe.

\- Idiot ...

Sans bavure, le gamin banda son bras et la balle entra dans la panier directement. Il récupéra ensuite l'objet bondissant à la volée et tenta un Dunk pour sa prochaine action mais trop petit et sans élan, se manqua et pesta contre lui même alors que derrière lui le rire de son frère se soulevait.

\- Alors comme ça on a voulut faire un Dunk ? Mais t'es tout p'tit !  
\- Fermes-là ! Si je m'entraîne assez, j'y arriverais. T'as pas mieux à faire que de me critiquer ? Comme faire tes devoirs ?  
\- Mhhh ... Fit l'autre gamin en calant ses mains derrière sa tête, se déplaçant de façon nonchalante jusqu'à son frère. Non, j'ai pas de devoirs aujourd'hui. J'me suis dis, et si j'allais jouer avec Tyler qui traîne toujours seul dans son coin ?  
\- Quoi, tu veux jouer avec moi ? Demanda l'autre qui tenait sa balle des deux mains au niveau de sa poitrine.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Un match un à un. Celui qui perd, sera de corvée de vaisselle pendant un mois. Deal ?

Tyler regarda ses pieds, il était sûr de perdre contre son frère mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas. Il avait sa fierté et par dessus tout, aimait les défis quels qui soient.

\- Ok, répondit finalement Tyler qui d'un geste vif envoya la balle sur Zack qui la rattrapa maladroitement.

Les deux se placèrent sur leur petit terrain de Basketball aménagé modestement avec les moyens du bord Tyler en attaque et son frère en défense. Il pouvait gagner en étant plus rusé que lui. La force ne servirait probablement à rien puisqu'il n'en avait pas.

Inspirant profondément, le brun examina attentivement la position de son homologue, calculant l'angle d'attaque ou de tire qu'il pourrait engager, tirer à profit ses avantages étant donné qu'il pratiquait le Basketball plus sérieusement que l'autre ! Pas question qu'il perde, c'était presque impossible.

Il fléchit ses jambes, préparant une attaque et alors qu'il allait faire rebondir la balle au sol pour avancer, il feinta et bondit en lançant la balle en cloche, gagnant un point contre son frère qui s'était retourné en grinçant des dents.

\- Hey ! Pas l'droit ! C'est d'la triche !  
\- Pas au basket, j'ai le droit, c'est un panier à cinq points ! Rétorqua l'autre qui récupéra la balle et se replaça dans sa zone. Bon, on continue ou tu veux déjà pleurer sur ton sort ?  
\- Ramènes toi, idiot, marmonna son frère qui se remit correctement dans la zone défensive.

Tyler fléchit de nouveau les jambes et alors qu'il allait refaire le même coup, son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçut son frère sauter pour arrêter la balle en cloche qui ne vint pas. Il n'était pas bête au point de faire deux fois la même tactique. A la place, il avait profité du saut de son opposant pour passer rapidement du coté de son flanc et réussir cette fois un dunk maladroit qui le fit tomber sur les fesses quand ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol.

\- Je retire c'que j'ai dis, maugréa Zack au bout d'un moment, lassé de se prendre une tel raclée par son frère. C'est bon, t'as gagné, t'es content ?

Tyler hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire triomphant.

[ Quelques années plus tard ... ]

\- Monsieur Joseph ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi !

Répondit le jeune adulte qui se leva en entraînant dans son mouvement son sac à dos qu'il jeta sur son épaule en emboîtant le pas du professeur d'éducation physique et sportive dans son bureau à l'Otterbein University.

\- Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Mh ... Pas trop mal m'sieur, merci, répondit timidement ce dernier qui torturait ses doigts sous le bureau.  
\- Si je vous convoque ici, c'est pour vous faire une offre !  
\- Une offre ?

Tyler fronça les sourcils et regarda nerveusement son interlocuteur en répétant plus doucement.

\- Une offre ? Quel genre ?  
\- Je voudrais vous proposer une place dans notre équipe de Basketball.

Assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, Tyler écarquilla les yeux et se balança brusquement en avant, plaquant ses mains sur la table du professeur.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ?!  
\- Bien sûr, sinon à quoi aurait servie ce rendez-vous ?  
\- Ouais ... C'est vrai, murmura le brun avec un demi sourire gêné sur le visage.

Reprenant sa position initiale du début, le jeune homme se grattouilla le menton lentement. Le Basketball était un loisir qu'il adorait, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il est vrai qu'il était même plutôt doué pour ça ...

\- Dites ... Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ? C'est pas quelque chose que je peux décider comme ça sur un coup de tête, vous comprenez ...  
\- Ah ! Mais absolument ! Je peux vous laisser une semaine, mais au de-là, je prendrais ça comme un non.  
\- Haaa ... Soupira le plus jeune, soulagé. Merci, j'essaierai de vous donner une réponse avant la fin de la semaine, j'enverrai un mail.  
\- Très bien, alors à plus tard Tyler !  
\- Au revoir m'sieur.

D'un signe de tête, le garçon quitta en trottinant le bureau du professeur avant de tirer son téléphone de sa poche. A cause de ce petit imprévu (son rendez-vous improvisé par son professeur après un cours) Tyler avait manqué le bus. Ce n'était pas si dramatique, le jeune homme aimait marcher. Tyler qui fouilla dans ses poches et attrapa ses écouteurs qu'il plaça dans ses oreilles.

[ Le soir venu ... ]

Reniflant péniblement, les semelles de ses chaussures gargouillant sous ses pieds, Tyler entra dans la maison familiale trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il retira sa capuche collée à son crâne et courut rapidement dans sa chambre, jetant son sac de cours sur son lit dans la volée puis fila ensuite dans la salle de bain avec de nouveaux habits secs.

Par habitude, il ne mit pas longtemps pour prendre sa douche et en sortir enfin propre et sec, le visage plus détendu que lorsqu'il avait franchit le seille de la porte la première fois. Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, sa mère le surprit en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

\- M'man! Tu m'as fais peur!  
\- Tu étais où ? S'enquit la veuille femme qui jeta un regard aux affaires trempées du jeune homme. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore été embêté par des élèves? Tu sais très bien que si c'est le cas, je vais directement aller voir leur parents. Mon enfant, ma chaire de ma chaire vivant sous mon toit, victime harcèlement? Jamais.

La plus âgée lui lança un regard disant clairement "n'oses même pas mentir" et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant une réponse.

Tyler mâchouilla sa lèvre supérieur nerveusement, évitant le regard de sa mère avant de relever les yeux vers elle et sourire, pour une fois qu'elle avait tout faux!

\- Non, vraiment c'est pas ça, soupira le garçon. J'ai été retenu par mon professeur de sport qui ... Je voulais te le dire pendant le repas mais ... Avec un grand sourire, le plus jeune tenta de rassurer sa mère avec une bonne nouvelle et continua plus assuré cette fois. On m'a proposé de jouer pour l'équipe de Basketball.  
\- Ah bon? Merveilleux! S'extasia sa mère qui regardait son fils avec tellement de fierté. Je vais prévenir ton père, et sil te plait, ne mets pas tes habits mouillés dans la corbeille à linges, sèches les d'abord.  
\- D'accord maman, souffla Tyler qui rendit à sa mère son sourire puis rejoint sa chambre où il étendit sur sa chaise les habits humides.

N'ayant pas de devoirs pour le lendemain, Tyler s'autorisa un peu de détente avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour le repas. Il tira sa chaise de bureau et s'assit devant son ordinateur qu'il alluma, tombant directement sur une page de site pornographique. Oh, ça, il savait parfaitement qui avait put lui faire une blague pareil.

\- ZACK !

Hurla l'adolescent qui ferma rageusement la fenêtre alors qu'il entendait très distinctement le rire de son frère dans la chambre à coté. Il faudra qu'il pensa à changer son mot de passe un jour.

C'était même pas drôle en plus, pensa le plus âgé qui secoua la tête et ouvrit une nouvelle page. Sa petite routine était de passer sur Youtub puis des sites hébergeant des musiques, il se disait que peut-être un jour lui aussi il pourrait … Devenir comme eux, ces artistes qui le faisait tant rêver parfois. Mais il s'ôta cette idée de la tête, il était clair qu'il n'avait aucuns talents pour la musique.

A chaque fois qu'il s'essayait dans ce domaine, il y avait toujours une personne pour lui dire de fermer son clapet ou de jouer plus doucement. C'était décourageant et tellement frustrant à a fois, sachant à quel point il en avait tant envie.

Chanter serait tellement libérateur pour lui. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas confesser directement, il pourrait le chanter de façon codé devant des millions de personnes. Ces personnes qui pourraient se poser des questions sur sa vie, qu'es-ce qui avait fait que ce garçon soit si torturé, ou pas au finale ? Ils n'auraient que des suppositions en fin de compte. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que son art soit aussi expressif ?

Tout cela faisait fantasmer le jeune Tyler qui sentait en lui une vague de tristesse monter en lui, jamais, ô grand jamais il ne pourrait vivre de tout cela.

Avec un gros soupir de frustration, le garçon mit en veille son ordinateur avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit dans lequel il se réfugiait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal.

Sa mère n'avait pas encore eut totalement tort aujourd'hui, pensa amèrement Tyler qui enfouit son visage un peu plus sous la couette. Ce matin encore, la caïd de l'école en avait profité avec sa bande pour voler son argent de poche destiné pour le repas du midi. Il le lui donnait sans rechigner, au moins, il le laissait tranquille et ne passait pas totalement pour une victime puisque l'affaire était directement étouffé dans l'œuf. Il était donc, en parti tranquille comparé à certains.

Tyler n'avait pas d'amis, juste des collègues avec qui il échangeait quelques sujets et projets mais ça s'arrêtait là, ils ne se voyaient pas en dehors du lycée. Il était différent. Et lorsqu'une personne l'était, les autres avaient alors tendance à l'éviter.

Au finale, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement d'être mit de coté, ce n'était pas si grave pour lui. Le Lycée était une jungle impitoyable où il avait apprit à survivre. Il se disait toujours que le lycée était un endroit où travailler et non pour se faire des amis.

[ Quelques semaines plus tard … ]

Un baiser déposé à la va-vite sur la joue de sa mère, Tyler ne pipa mots et monta directement dans sa chambre avant de s'enfermer dedans sous le regard de son paternel qui questionna son épouse du regard.

Il a une drôle de tête aujourd'hui ce garçon, dois-je aller lui parler chérie ?  
\- Je sais pas … Peut-être. Il est bizarre et ne veut parler à personne, même pas ses frères.  
\- Tu as essayé au moins ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr … Maintes et maintes fois, il fait la sourde oreilles.

Se serrant contre son époux, la mère colla sa tempe contre l'épaule de ce dernier en cherchant un peu de réconfort. L'état de Tyler se détériorait à vue d'œil, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui leur avait échappé ?

Comme une inlassable routine, Tyler entra dans la salle de bain avec de nouveaux habits propres dans ses mains qu'il déposa ensuite sur le lavabo et s'enferma à clé pour ne pas être dérangé.

Un soupir d'inconfort secoua le jeune homme qui étouffa un geignement lorsqu'il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour enlever le vêtement. Il se tourna à peine sur le coté pour pouvoir regarder l'état de son flanc gauche marqué par une imposante marque violacée.

Du bout des ses doigts, le garçon effleura sa peau tristement colorée tout en étouffant un grognement. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois, pensa-t-il amèrement avant d'enlever le reste de ses habits et se glisser ensuite dans la baignoire dans laquelle il fit couler de l'eau chaude, tellement chaude que sa peau de lait tourna rapidement au rouge pivoine.

Il avait pourtant apprit à survivre dans cette jungle. Mais aujourd'hui, il a été prit au dépourvu. La sommes que lui avait demandé le caïd était supérieur à celle de d'habitude. Comment payer quelque chose, ou quelqu'un lorsque la sommes possédée n'était pas suffisante ?

En guise d'avertissement, le boulet avait frappé Tyler et lui avait retourné l'estomac avec le choc. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on appelait ce garçon le « caïd ».

Pourquoi Tyler n'allait-il rien dire à personne ? Sûrement parce qu'il pensait sincèrement que ce n'était qu'une passade. Il ne lui restait qu'une année avant de passer ses examens et enfin pouvoir mettre fin à sa scolarité alors … Il pouvait vivre une année comme ça.

A la sortie de sa toilette habituel, Tyler prit soin d'enfiler un vêtement assez long pour couvrir son hématome avant de jeter ses habits dans la corbeille à linge puis sortir de la salle pour rejoindre sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps.

Personne dans la famille ne savait réellement ce que faisait Tyler seul dans sa chambre.

Son lit plié au carré, Tyler s'assit en tailleur pieds nus sur la couette et éparpilla sur sa place une multitude de feuilles remplis de textes parfois barrés à certains endroits, parfois soulignés de rouges pour marquer une idée importante.

Son cerveau était en ébullition. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été autant inspiré. Les idées fusaient sans mêmes qu'il y pense vraiment, c'était instinctif, comme si les idées s'écoulaient directement de sa matière grise alors que son stylo glissait sur sa feuille au rythme des mots qu'il chantonnait dans sa tête.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert dans son armoire un vieux cadeau de sa mère pour Noël, un petit piano, Tyler avait prit goût à parodier des musiques populaires qu'il avait ensuite mit sur internet. Et là …

Ce fut un petit succès pour lui. Il avait eut une multitude de retours positifs, ils avaient dit qu'il étaient talentueux. Il n'avait donc plus hésité une seconde.

Il avait décliné l'offre de joindre le club de Basketball pour se consacrer à ce qu'il aimait réellement, la musique.

Une paire d'écouteurs pour le décrocher quelques heures de la réalité, le jeune homme finit par poser son stylo à coté de lui, prenant soin qu'il ne roule pas hors du lit avant de prendre sa feuille et relire avec précautions ces lignes qui lui demandaient tant de travail.

Reproduire parodiquement des chansons étaient quelques choses de satisfaisant étant donné qu'il était doué mais ce que voulait vraiment Tyler, c'était que les personnes se penchent un peu sur son vrai talent. Alors il devait se lancer un défit et écrire ses propres œuvres. Pas sûr qu'il puisse se faire remarquer … Mais ce qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Qu'avait-il à perdre en fin de compte ?

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter sur place avec agitation. Son père qui n'avait pas prévu une tel réaction, sursauta également avant de poser la main sur son cœur.

\- Mon dieu Tyler ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un monstre peut-être ? Gloussa la paternel devant son fils qui lui rendit son sourire en rangeant ses feuilles correctement en une petite pile.  
\- Non, non … Répondit son fils à la suite alors qu'il se levait pour ranger son petit tas de feuille.

Son père s'assit sur le lit qui craqua légèrement sous son poids et posa son regard sur son fils aîné, observant les moindres faits et gestes de Tyler silencieusement. Le plus jeune qui se sentait observé se retourna et ne fut pas surprit de voir que son père le fixait. Il savait parfaitement que son père allait lui demander quelque chose. Simple connaissance de cause ou instinct, Tyler en était sûr, le plus âgé ne venait jamais le trouver dans sa chambre sans une bonne raison.

Sans dire un mot, les deux hommes se toisèrent dans les yeux puis Tyler, moins patient que son père fut le premier à rompre le silence gênant.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Fils, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais ta mère et moi sommes inquiets.

Ça, il aurait dut s'en douter. Il l'avait vu venir de loin. Que dire à ses parents ? Qu'il se faisait victimiser au lycée par un garçon plus costaud que lui ? Non. Ils avaient des métiers assez stressants au point de finir avec un AVC alors ce n'était pas pour les faire encore plus angoisser avec ses petits problèmes.

\- Je me suis trouvé un nouvel hobbies, commença le garçon avec une moue. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Si je m'enferme dans ma chambre, c'est pour écrire des textes.  
\- Des textes ? Tyler tu sais que …  
\- Je sais que pour toi, on ne vit pas de la musique, coupa le plus jeune. Et ça, vraiment, j'en suis conscient c'est pour ça que je continue de bien travailler mes cours pour avoir un métier convenable alors … Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pas de problème à l'école si c'est ce que vous pensez, toi et maman.

L'air dubitatif qu'affichait son père n'avait rien de rassurant. Il allait sûrement lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un tissue de mensonges mais à sa plus grande surprise, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Au contraire. Son paternel se leva et vint doucement poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- D'accord, mais Tyler ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si jamais … Commença ce dernier la voix peu assurée avant qu'elle ne prenne un ton plus dure. Si jamais tu as des problèmes, que ce soit école, ou autre, viens me voir. D'accord ?  
\- Bien sûr p'pa.

Confirma le jeune Joseph avec un sourire. Son père hocha doucement la tête, satisfait de sa petite conversation avec ce dernier. Sa femme sera moins inquiète à l'avenir.

\- Oh ! J'allais oublier. On mange dans dix minutes.

[ Quelques jours plus tard … ]

Tyler ne rentrait jamais au-delà de l'heure limite imposée par sa mère. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'amusait à défier son autorité, ça, Tyler était le mieux placé pour le savoir. C'était une femme aimante et très protectrice, c'est pour cela que les règles existaient au sein de la famille Joseph.

Mais ce soir, Tyler rentra tard. Vraiment tard, selon sa mère. Il avait pensé que ses parents seraient couchés à son arrivé, car, vu l'heure qu'il était, il avait raté le dîner depuis bien deux heures.

Dépassant la porte d'entrée, Tyler enleva ses chaussures qu'il rangea correctement et entreprit de monter dans sa chambre silencieusement mais son poids le trahit sur la première marche de l'escalier alors qu'une voix s'élevait de la chambre de ses parents.

\- Tyler, c'est toi ?

Aie, pensa-t-il. C'était vraiment pas le moment de se prendre la tête. Il était fatigué, sa tête tournait, il avait faim, sommeil. Demain ils auraient tout le loisir de le réprimander mais ce soir … C'était tout simplement, impossible.

\- C'est moi. Je sais que je suis en retard … Mais on peut en parler une prochaine fois ?  
\- Une prochaine fois ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Aie, pensa Tyler pour la seconde fois.0 Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se voient ce soir, pitié.

\- Non, vraiment … Pressa Tyler dans une tentative vaine de s'en tirer mais hélas … Sa mère était comme un brochet assoiffé de sang quand ça concernait les règles strict de SA maison.  
\- J'espère que tu as une très bonne excuse ! Gronda la femme qui sorti de sa chambre en robe de chambre avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant son fils. Mon Dieu Tyler Robert Joseph !

Ledit Tyler détourna le regard, piteusement. Sa mère se porta à sa hauteur et engloba de ses mains son visage tuméfié. Son arcade avait besoin de points de sutures sur une plaie ouverte d'où s'écoulait encore un peu de sang frais qui recouvrait les traînées sèches d'hémoglobine qui barraient sa joue, son œil portait une marque noir, le coin de sa bouche était gonflé. Ce n'était pas jolie à voir. Tyler n'avait pas conscience d'avoir été trop loin.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Kelly au bord des larmes alors que son enfant avait un visage ensanglanté. Chris ! Chris chéri, viens voir tout de suite !  
\- Maman … Je—-C'est pas grave tout ça c'est juste-  
\- Pas grave ?! Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?!

Tout ce chahut attira l'attention des frères et sœurs de Tyler qui se soignèrent à ce triste spectacle. Lorsque Chris arriva enfin, il intima à ses enfants de retourner dans leurs chambres. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires bien qu'il pouvait comprendre leurs inquiétudes.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Demanda Jay à son frère avant que son père ne le pousse à rentrer dans sa chambre avec un regard sévère.  
\- Chris, poursuivit sa femme, il faut le conduire à l'hôpital. On parlera de ce qui lui est arrivé plus tard.

Tyler soupira de soulagement, bien que soulagement ne soit pas le mot exacte. Mais il était plutôt satisfait que sa mère écarte une possible prise de tête pour cette soirée. Il se sentait assez mal comme ça … Le goût du sang dans sa bouche allait le faire tourner de l'œil.

\- Mon amour … Murmura doucement sa mère près de lui, sa voix encore tremblante de peur et de colère. Tu peux manger … ? Tu es pâles, avant que ton père ne te mène à aux urgences, tu ne voudrais pas un petit remontant … ?  
\- Sil te plaît … Confirma son fils avec une petite moue douloureuse alors que son père s'occupait à éponger un peu le sang frais de son visage.

Sa mère, toujours aussi prévoyante, se ramena aussitôt avec un petit encas tout juste sorti du micro-ondes.

\- Manges ça dans la voiture, ordonna Kelly avant d'embrasser son fils doucement sur sa joue. On en discutera demain.

Sa voix était ferme, mais douce, comme devait l'être une mère aimant son enfant. Et ça, pour être aimé, Tyler l'était, à n'en point douter.

Durant le trajet du retour, son père ne pipa mots, il laissa Tyler dormir tranquillement et ne le réveilla que quand ils furent enfin de retour à la maison.

Alors que Tyler fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Aux sons des pas, il reconnu la démarche à la cheville craquante de son frère Zack.

\- Trop fatigué pour parler ? Demanda son frère qui attendait que Tyler l'autorise à s'asseoir ou de lui dire de foutre le camp.  
\- Non, tu peux.  
\- Alors, ça va ?  
\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Grogna le plus âgé qui se redressa dans son lit, dévoilant son visage marqué.  
\- Non … Non, ricana tristement ce dernier qui ajouta avec une pointe d'humour. T'as une sale tête quand même.  
\- T'as raison … Approuva Tyler avec un sourire qu'il eut du mal à garder à cause du tiraillement musculaire douloureux de cette partie de son visage.  
\- Tu es trop gentil, murmura ensuite Zack qui s'approcha de son frère, s'asseyant à son chevet. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser te faire ça.  
\- De quoi tu parles … ?

Tyler cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en feignant l'air innocent car il savait très bien où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est vrai … Soupira ensuite Tyler en baissant le regard, sûrement trop honteux pour soutenir le regard de son frère. J'ai laissé les choses m'échapper et il en a profité. Je pensais … Je pensais vraiment …  
\- Chuuut … Le rassura son frère en frottant doucement son dos alors qu'un sanglot menaçait de faire flancher Tyler.  
\- Il me demande toujours plus d'argent et aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que si je ne donnais pas plus, ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, ce sera encore pire … Je peux pas l'dire aux parents, je peux pas !  
\- Pourquoi Tyler ? Tu as peur de quoi ? De lui, ou de la colère de nos parents parce que tu ne leurs a rien dis ?  
\- Des parents … Répondit ce dernier avec un sanglot. J'ai peur de les décevoir, de ce qu'ils pourraient penser et-  
\- Tyler ! Coupa net Zack. Maman et Papa t'aiment plus que tout. Tu crois sérieusement qu'il vont laisser cet enfoiré s'en tirer comme ça ? Quand quelqu'un s'attaque à toi, à Jay, même Madison, c'est aussi à nos parents qu'il s'attaque ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront quand ils apprendront que leur fils a été victime de harcèlement ? Rien ! Ils feront tout pour que ça cesse ! Alors remue toi et demain, tu leur diras.

Tyler hocha doucement la tête, conscient de chaque mots que son frère venait de prononcer. C'était le goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. Et bien avant qu'il ne craque, son frère vint le soutenir en le prenant dans ses bras. Tyler sanglota silencieusement dans ses bras, le remerciant gauchement pour son aide. Et alors que l'autre lui tapotait le dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il se repose, Tyler le retint juste avant qu'il ne parte dans sa chambre.

\- Zack !  
\- Mh, quoi ?  
\- Comment tu as sut pour … ''Lui'' ?

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvre du plus jeune.

\- Je ne le savais pas, j'ai juste poser la bonne question, tu t'es vendu tout seul.  
\- Oh …  
\- Bonne nuit Tyler, et t'en fais pas, dors demain, je dirais aux parents de te laisser tranquille pour la journée.  
\- D'accord … Bonne nuit Zack.

Après tant d'émotions dans la journée, Tyler ne mit pas longtemps avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée aidé quelques peu par des calmants qui apaisèrent grandement la douleur au visage et cottes du jeune homme. Mais son sommeil ne fut pas des plus calme … Il revivait sa journée encore plus violemment.

« - Alors comme ça tu écris des chansons Tyler ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'un studio voudra enregistrer tes sons ?  
\- Ce sont pas tes affaires …  
\- Oh que si, d'ailleurs, petite parenthèse … Tu as mon argent ?

Tyler serra les dents et détourna le regard. Non. Il n'avait pas son argent. C'était finit ça, il ne donnerait plus son argent à une tel ordure. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme releva le regard vers l'autre caïd et répondit fermement.

\- Non. J'ai pas ton argent. Et je ne te donnerais plus un seul centimes, mes parents n'ont pas à cotiser pour toi.

Tyler aperçut un changement d'expression sur le visage du caïd. De l'hésitation puis tristement pour le garçon, un brin de haine. Le coup qui parti sans crier gare assomma Tyler qui tituba en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, son corps légèrement tordu en avant à cause du coup au niveau de son estomac.

Toussotant, il n'entendit pas ce que murmura son opposant qui une nouvelle fois lui donna un coup, au visage cette fois. Tyler cracha par terre un mélange de salive et de sang, il priait pour qu'il n'ait rien de cassé au niveau de la dentition.

\- S-Stop … Gémit le jeune homme qui lança un regard implorant à son agresseur qui ne fit qu'accentuer sin rictus mauvais sur son visage.

Un troisième coups s'ensuivit, puis un quatrième jusqu'à ce que Tyler ne sois qu'une masse sanguinolente gisante au sol, abandonnée. »

Tyler se réveilla les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang … Si seulement il avait put au moindre se défendre. Juste un seul coup aurait suffit. Il se sentait si faible. C'était un véritable cauchemar et bien spur qu'il voulait se sortir de là ! C'est pour cela qu'il repensa aux mots de son frère, il devait tout dire à ses parents.

[…]

\- Tyler ?

Appela une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur sa sœur Madison qui portait dans ses bras un plateau pour le petit déjeuner. L'odeur de pancakes fit saliver le jeune homme qui immergeait à peine de son sommeil comateux.

\- Quelle heure il est … ? Demanda le brunet d'une voix ensommeillé et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant que ses blessures ne le rappellent à l'ordre.  
\- Dix heures, répondit-elle doucement en s'approchant de son frère.

Elle déposa son plateau repas sur la table de chevet de Tyler puis s'assit à ses cotés, caressant doucement les cheveux court du brunet.

\- Tu as prit des couleurs depuis hier, poursuivit la jeune femme avec un sourire tendre en quittant de sa main les cheveux de son frère. Zack m'a dit ce qui s'est passé.J'ai rien dis à Jay, tu sais comment il est …  
\- Il irait tabasser le mec qui m'a fait ça, ricana doucement le brunet qui attrapa un pancakes avant d'en arracher un bout.  
\- Oui, on aurait eut encore plus de problèmes, alors je lui ai dit que tu avais été percuté par une voiture.  
\- Je ne pense pas que mentir sur ça soit une si bonne idée …  
\- Alors pourquoi toi, tu as menti sur tout ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
\- Je n'ai pas menti Madison, j'ai simplement … Déformé la réalité.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas … Regardes toi, on dirait une momie au moment de Halloween.  
\- Je sais …  
\- Pitié Tyler … Murmura la jeune femme en prenant sa main chaude dans la sienne. Tu le diras à papa et maman ? Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais moi !

Déglutissant péniblement, l'adolescent avait pourtant crut avoir prit sa décision, mais apparemment il hésitait encore. Zack et Madison le poussait à franchir le cap, c'était une bonne chose.

\- Je vais leur dire, promis. C'était ce qui était prévut, je peux plus vivre comme ça. Il est temps … Qu'il paie.  
\- Il est allé trop loin.  
\- Vrai, affirma le jeune femme en se levant. Bon, manges bien et on se voit plus tard, d'accord ?  
\- 'Kay … Et merci pour le repas.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, son sourire suffit.

Après ce copieux petit déjeuner, Tyler se leva avec en guise de robe de chambre un plaid rouge. Il déambula dans sa chambre, observant parfois les passants dehors quand il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Par ennuie, il fouilla dans son armoire et retrouva son vieux ukulélé. Il accorda le petit instrument et lorsqu'il fut fin prêts, put jouer un petit morceau sur lequel il fredonna.

Brusquement il s'arrêta. C'était ça !

Il se leva et attrapa un stylo avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise du bureau en étalant une feuille déjà remplit sur la surface de sa table. L'inspiration était bel et bien là, il put en quelques heures finir sa dernière chanson.

[ Deux semaines plus tard … ]

Après deux semaines à n'avoir pas bougé de chez lui afin de pouvoir récupérer de ses blessures et stabiliser son état mentale, Tyler était fin prêts à retourner au lycée. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son persécuteur, ses parents avaient tout fait pour que ce dernier soit renvoyé de l'école et n'approche plus leur fils.

Dans la voiture familiale, Tyler se retournait les pouces dans tout les sens. Il ne se sentait pas serein. Encore marqué au visage, il avait peur d'attirer l'attention des autres. Il voulait juste … Passer inaperçu sans attiser la curiosité des autres, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Son père déposa sa grande main sur le haut de son crâne recouvert par un bonnet rouge et lui adressa un regard compatissant.

\- Ça va aller fils, personnes ne viendra t'embêter, je te promet.  
\- Oui, je sais … Ça va aller, répéta plus fermement le brunet qui hocha la tête en ouvrant la portière. C'est juste un lycée, je suis pas traumatisé.  
\- Je sais, mais quoi qu'il arrive …  
\- ''Tu viens me le dire'' oui, je le ferais cette fois.

Satisfait de la réponse de son fils, le paternel lui rendit son hochement de tête puis lui lança en jetant un regard à sa montre.

\- Allé files, j'vais être en retard au boulot.  
\- A ce soir !

Tyler tenta de rassurer son père avec un sourire histoire de détendre les traits inquiets de ce dernier. C'était juste le lycée.

La matinée était passée assez vite, Tyler avait été (à sa plus grande surprise) le centre d'attention ? Tous avait été mit au courant de sa situation. Et loin d'être hostile à son égard, les personnes demandait à Tyler si il voulait rester avec eux, lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement. C'était comme … Un baume au cœur.

Avec l'accord de ses parents, Tyler avait prit rendez-vous avec un auteur-compositeur pour ses chansons après les cours, enregistrant ses premiers sons.

Alors qu'il rentrait de se session d'enregistrement, il fut accueillit par sa mère qui vint l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

\- Alors, ta journée et pour ta musique ?  
\- Super ! C'est trop cool, j'ai put enfin faire ce que je voulais. Tu voudras écouter quand j'aurais les disques.

Les yeux de Kelly s'écarquillèrent de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson rouge.

\- Ce n'est même pas une question à poser !

Tyler lui sourit en prenant la plus âgée dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue à son tour.

\- Content que tu dises ça …

[…]

No Phun Intented était le nom du premier album de Tyler qui tenait son disque dans ses mains tremblantes, fier de lui. Goner était sa favorite.

Une fois les chansons mises sur youtub, Tyler devint plus connu dans son lycée mais restait humble et modeste, le jeune homme était à l'écoute des autres. Malgré qu'il soit incompris à certains moment … Il ne se sentait plus totalement seul. Ses idées, il pouvait à présent les partager avec diverses personnes, c'était gratifiant, enrichissant. C'était tout ce que demandait Tyler. On ne le traitait plus comme un fantôme.

En sortant tard du lycée après un cours de rattrapage alors que le garçon allait prendre le bus, une voix derrière lui s'éleva. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un coup l'atteint au niveau de la pommette.

Tyler ! Hurla le caïd qu'il ne pensait plus revoir d'aussitôt. T'as carrément bousillé ma vie espèce d'enfoiré !  
\- Q-Quoi … ? Demanda le plus petit des deux sans comprendre.  
\- A cause de toi, j'ai été renvoyé de mon club, ma mère ne me regarde plus et mon père … Mon père … Il m'a dit que je lui faisais honte … Si t'avais pas été là … Rien de tout cela serait arrivé !  
\- Tu … Moi j'ai gâché ta vie ?! Est-ce que c'est toi qui te levais avec la boule au ventre le matin ?! Rétorqua Tyler avec un grognement.  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance …  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein ? Me tabasser ?

Tyler recula d'un pas en arrière en apercevant l'autre serrer le poing.

\- Peut-être pire, Tyler. T'as volé ma vie.

Incroyable … Pensa le plus petit des deux complètement abasourdie par tant de stupidité venant de la part de ce dernier.

\- Je n'ai pas volé ta vie, tu aurais put éviter tout ça en me laissant tranquille.  
\- Tranquille … ? Siffla l'autre. Tu ne seras jamais tranquille tant que je serais là, Tyler.  
\- Attends, on peut-

Tyler fut couper par l'autre qui brandit son poing en l'air pour le frapper, mais à la place, le coup ne vint pas. Tyler fut simplement poussé en arrière, titubant violemment sur la route.

La dernière vision qu'eut le jeune homme, était les phares d'une voitures arrivant à pleine vitesse.


	2. Jesus

« I won't take much of your time, just enough for you to save me. »

\- Madame Joseph ?

La brune releva la tête rapidement sous le choc et questionna le docteur avec un regard implorant. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de cette femme qui avait les joues rouges à force de se frotter la peau avec un mouchoir à cause de ses larmes qui ne cessaient de perler du coin de ses yeux.

Elle renifla en se levant et demanda d'une voix tremblante rongée par l'angoisse.

\- Est-ce que mon fils ... ?  
\- Madame, le pronostique vitale de votre fils n'est plus engagé. Pour le moment.

Un lourd soupir échappa à cette dernière puis un éclat de sanglot se fit entendre lorsque le pression dans la poitrine de la mère de famille se libéra. Elle avait eut si peur que le docteur revienne avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait prié si fort pour que son fils survive …

\- On peut aller le voir … ?

Tenta de demander la brunette mais un signe de tête négatif de la part du docteur fait envoler tout espoir de voir son fils dans la chambre dans laquelle il se reposait.

\- Nous allons le garder cette nuit, ajouta l'homme vêtue de blanc avec un ton compatissant. Il sera sous bonne surveillance, ne soyez pas inquiète pour ça.  
\- Je sais ... Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long sur son état. Je voulais juste prier près de lui et lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle eut l'attention du docteur. Il y eu comme une seconde d'hésitation dans les yeux verts du professionnel puis finalement, il s'approcha d'elle et murmura doucement pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

\- Cinq minutes, d'accord ?

Un vif mouvement de tête lui répondit. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il poursuive pour ouvrir doucement la chambre de son fils et se glisser à ses cotés.

Sa main vint se poser délicatement sur la joue de son fils, un effleurement à peine osé, peut-être qu'elle avait trop peur de lui faire plus de mal …

Retenant son sanglot pour éviter de déranger la personne allongé à coté, elle s'assit à coté de son enfant silencieusement tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

Le contraste de la peau de Tyler contre celle de sa mère était à peine notable mais elle la trouva un peu froide, alors elle frictionna doucement sa peau tout en observant son visage endormit. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, il semblait même en paix, bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas le cas.

En tant que mère … C'était une défaite. Elle n'avait pas sut protéger son cher petit, mais n'était-ce pas comme cela que la vie menait son cours ?

\- Tout va bien chéri, dans peu de temps … On te verra de nouveau courir partout dans la maison en grondant Jay d'avoir prit un de tes T-shirt …

Murmura-t-elle avant de lâcher sa main à contre cœur, mais elle se mit correctement au dessus de lui et déposa ses coudes sur le bord du lit, prenant ses mains l'un dans l'autre en fermant les yeux puis elle murmura dans son esprit.

\- Notre Père qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour, pardonnes nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation mais délivre-nous du mal … Amen.

La brune aux traits fatigués regarda une dernière fois son fils avant de l'embrasser sur le front et quitter la chambre avec le cœur gonflé par l'émotion.

Son mari l'attendait à la sortie de l'hôpital et l'accueillit les bras grand ouverts pour un peu de réconfort. Un baiser sur la joue fut déposé puis tout deux montèrent dans le véhicule pour rentrer chez eux.

[…]

Se réveiller d'un état comateux n'était pas la chose la plus aisée qui soit après une opération. Bien qu'elle n'ait été que très légère, la morphine encore dans l'organisme de Tyler le rendait quelques peu pataud, perdu, comme perdu dans un brouillard épais dont il avait du mal à sortir.

Une voix au loin, une silhouette flou suivit d'un léger toucher au niveau de son … Avant bras ? Ou sa main ?

\- Tyler, vous m'entendez ?

Les yeux marrons endormis de l'adolescent se déposèrent presque aléatoirement sur chaque points de la forme fluette en face de lui, ou plutôt à coté, il ne savait pas exactement.

Papillonnant des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision, il réagit au sons de la voix de la jeune femme qui semblait lui parler trop faiblement à son goût.

\- Quoi … ?  
\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?  
\- Oui … Oui, pourquoi ? J'suis …

A mesure que sa vue revenait progressivement, Tyler put enfin prendre conscience de l'endroit où il était. Son regard vagabondait paresseusement dans la petite salle aux murs blancs immaculés, un second lit résident dans la même chambre, probablement occupé aux vues de la forme qui déformait les draps mais avec l'infirmière postée juste devant lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir la personne en question.

Comme une soudaine prise de conscience, Tyler remarqua la perfusion plantée dans son bras et la douleur qu'il ressentit au niveau de ses cotes en sifflant d'inconfort, lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser. Fermement, l'infirmière le retint et lui ''ordonna'' avec une petite voix de bien vouloir rester allonger.

\- Ne bougez pas encore, d'accord ? Il vous faudra un petit peu de temps avant de pouvoir même vous redresser, d'accord ? Le docteur est formel, pas de mouvements.  
\- Donc … J'suis dans un hôpital …. Murmura l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Le visage de la jeune femme parut quelques instants hésitant.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas … ?  
\- Non … Ma tête, c'est comme si il y avait une sorte de … Brume …  
\- De quoi est-ce que vous-vous souvenez ?  
\- Vous voulez dire hier … ? Pas grand chose … Je sais juste que j'étais satisfait parce que … J'ai enfin réussi à finir mon projet mais après … C'est difficile à me rappeler.  
\- Je vois … Vous voudrez en parler avec un spécialiste ?  
\- Peut-être …

Confus, Tyler regarda l'infirmière s'en aller après son check up et plaça ses bras sur son torse, fixant le plafond intensément comme si c'était la chose la plus attractive du monde quand une voix à coté de lui le fit sursauter.

\- Hey, t'es là depuis quand ?

L'adolescent tourna uniquement la tête vers le lit voisin et put enfin voir la personne qui l'occupait. Il l'avait presque oublié … L'autre était allongé nonchalamment sur son flanc et le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Tyler haussa un sourcil puis détourna la tête sans répondre comme pour l'ignorer.

\- C'est méchant ça … Ronchonna l'autre qui roula sur le coté pour s'allonger sur le dos, un bras reposant sous son crâne. Moi que depuis ce matin. J'me suis cassé le bras en faisant du skateboard.

Tyler l'ignora mais l'individu juste à coté de lui était étrange. Pourquoi lui déballer tout ça alors qu'il s'en fichait ? Ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de silence pour pouvoir se rendormir tranquillement. Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir se taire.

\- J'aurais dut écouter mes parents quand ils m'avaient dit de ne pas tenter le diable. Regardes moi maintenant, j'ai un bras emplâtré et je suis sous anti-douleurs alors … Tout ce qui se passe ici, j'trouve ça … Hilarant … Hu.

Hilarant, hein ? Répéta Tyler en son fort intérieur sarcastiquement en fronçant les sourcils avant de bien vouloir daigner se tourner vers l'autre garçon à la langue bien pendue.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Joshua.  
\- …. Tyler.

Murmura l'autre qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il continuait de lui parler. Tyler n'était pas doué dans les relations humaines. Certes, il savait s'adapter comme au lycée mais ici, c'était différent. La personne à coté de lui le déconcerté, le désarmé. Il était insistant, chiant mais … Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre.

\- Ok Tyler ! Ravi de te rencontrer hu, hey dis, j'tai entendu parler tout à l'heur de projet. C'est quoi tes projets ?  
\- En quoi ça te regarde ?  
\- Parce que, tu vas être coincé dans cette chambre toute la journée avec moi alors … Je me disais peut-être qu'on pourrait discuter puisque mes parents n'ont pas payer pour la télé et, apparemment, les tiens aussi. Pas de télé, pas de téléphone, pas de console … C'que je tuerais pour au moins avoir un MP3 …  
\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, j'ai envie de dormir.  
\- Alors parlons jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ! Où tu veux que je te chante une chanson ?  
\- Pitié, tais-toi, okay ? Juste, tais-toi …  
\- Tu aimes la musique ?

Tyler se figea. Ce Joshua venait tout juste de taper droit dans son intérêt. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui et hocha lentement la tête. Le visage de l'autre s'illumina brusquement et il chuchota, encore plus enthousiaste.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, ton projet concerne la musique ?

Touché. Tyler ne savait pas si il devait le dire ou pas. C'était un inconnu un peu trop évasif à son goût mais qu'avait-il à craindre de lui honnêtement ?

\- Oui, je chante, j'ai enregistré mon premier album en solo. Mais … Je suis pas très connu. Je fais plus ça pour … Extérioriser tout c'qui s'passe dans ma tête et c'est … Pas vraiment joli.  
\- Alors tu chantes … Murmura l'autre pensif avant de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux. Ça te dis que tu me passe tes titres pour que je puisse les écouter ?

Tyler quant à lui lui répondit avec un froncement de sourcil. Était-il sérieux ? Voulait-il se moquer de lui après les avoir écouté ? L'adolescent hésita. Il semblait sur le moment un peu paranoïaque, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait fait confiance par le passé à quelques personnes, même pour des choses anodines, et pourtant, ces personnes en question en avaient profité pour le nuire. Une expérience traumatisante pour Tyler qui avait maintenant un mal fou à parler de lui aux autres.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Hé ben parce que … Moi aussi j'aime la musique. J'suis batteur, solo, je cherche un groupe avec qui je puisse exprimer mon art. Alors si un jour tu veux un batteur, call me maybe ?  
\- Pfff …  
\- Ha ! Enfin un sourire !

Tyler devait bien se l'avouer, ce Joshua était, ou semblait fort sympathique. Peut-être qu'il devait lui laisser une chance. Pas tout le monde était comme le … Le qui ? Son visage était trop floue.

\- Oh bon sang … Jura Tyler qui vint se tenir le visage dans sa main, une migraine le prenant de court.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'enquit Joshua qui se redressa, inquiet. Tu veux appeler une infirmière ?  
\- N-Non ! Non … Juste un mal de crâne …

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda le brun en paniquant alors qu'il revoyait des images de la veille tourner en boucle dans a tête. Une personne l'ayant poussé sur la route. La peur, le choc, la douleur puis le noir complet. Tyler se souvenait à présent.

Son pouls commença à s'accélérer, les machines s'affolaient, Joshua ne perdit pas de temps ni demanda l'avis de Tyler pour appeler une infirmière qui accourut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter.

\- Tyler ! Tyler, vous m'entendez ?

Tyler ne répondit pas mais la regarda droit dans les yeux en continuant de respirer comme si il avait couru un marathon éprouvant. L'infirmière regarda les machines et constata que le jeune homme n'était pas en danger mais qu'il était simplement victime d'une crise d'hyperventilation. Elle vint placer sa main dans le dos du jeune homme, frictionna doucement la surface tout en l'encourageant à se calmer.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda Joshua en jetant un regard curieux au dessus de l'épaule de l'infirmière.  
\- Juste une crise d'angoisse, ça devrait aller maintenant.

Pour s'assurer qu'elle disait vraie, la brunette qui s'occupait du cas de Tyler depuis la veille regarda sa tension sur l'écran qui était redevenue stable. Quant au principal intéressé, il attrapa le poignet de l'infirmière un peu trop fermement et murmura à cette dernière.

\- Je me souviens de ce qui m'est arrivé hier … On m'a poussé sous une voiture.

[…]

Le calme avait regagné le chambre depuis deux heures, autant pour Tyler qui dormait que pour Joshua qui somnolait sans vraiment pouvoir s'endormir. Pour une raison que l'on ignore, il luttait contre le sommeil.

Ce n'est que lorsque Tyler se réveilla que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer deux personnes. Sûrement la famille de Joshua. L'autre avait l'air de les attendre puisque lorsque le docteur arriva pour signaler que tout était en ordre, il pouvait récupérer ses affaires et partir mais il recula d'un pas au niveau de la porte pour pouvoir lancer avec un grand sourire.

\- Bye Tyler, j'espère que tu vas vite récupérer.

Tyler lui répondit alors avec un hochement de tête puis un signe de main hésitant quand l'autre lui sourit en secouant sa main.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se mit à l'évidence qu'il serait seul pendant quelques temps. Il était là pour quelques jours, peut-être même une semaine mais Tyler demanderait à partir plus tôt, cet endroit était déprimant.

Le premier jour sans ce Joshua fut long et ennuyeux. Il se surpris lui-même à penser que ça lui manquait de parler à ce garçon. Il ne lui avait pas donné de quoi le retrouver sur internet. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances de se retrouver et pourtant, son offre l'intéressait.

Le deuxième jour fut encore plus long et ennuyeux que le précédent jour. Tyler était seul avec ses démons qui le tiraient de plus en plus vers le bas. Toutes ces ondes négatives rongeaient les fondations fragiles du garçon qui se battait depuis des années et des années afin de vaincre son insécurité, son anxiété qui devenait insupportable. Il se sentait impuissant.

Le troisième jour, il reçu la visite de sa famille. C'était comme un petit baume au cœur mais qui disparut presque aussitôt quand il apprit juste après qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter l'hôpital avant deux semaines.

La première semaine n'avait pas été si mal, ses parents avaient enfin décidé de payer les frais de la télévision dans sa chambre histoire de le divertir un peu mais avec ces séries à l'eau de roses … Il y avait de quoi devenir fou et arracher la télé du mur. Quant au milieu de la semaine, elle commençait à devenir ennuyeuse.

Il n'avait pas le droit de se lever, juste se redresser pour s'asseoir. Comme ce n'était pas un cas grave, il avait eut le droit à plusieurs patients comme voisins dans sa chambre, un gamin au poignet disloqué, une petite fille à la lèvre ouverte, une personne âgée étant tombé dans les escaliers … Mais aucuns patients n'avaient fait le même effet que ce Joshua.

Tyler commençait à se dire que marcher était une chose qui lui manquait. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser un peu de liberté et marcher un peu, même si ce n'était que dans le couloir ? Ses jambes étaient impatientes de pouvoir fouler le sol de nouveau, il jurait de faire attention à son bassin et sa colonne vertébrale. Mais non, le docteur, ce trouble-fête, avait formellement interdit au jeune homme de mettre un pied hors du lit.

Heureusement que aujourd'hui on lui avait dit qu'il aurait le droit à de la visite. Il espérait que sa mère lui apporte de quoi écrire, dessiner, lire, n'importe quoi qui puisse au moins diminuer son ennuie mortel.

Ce que redoutait le plus Tyler était l'heure du repas. Le repas … Depuis qu'il était dans l'établissement, il avait dut perdre quelques kilos. La nourriture était sans goûts, insipide. Il n'avait aucun plaisir à manger son repas, mais la faim qui le tenait éveillée parfois était presque une torture. Il avait presque l'impression que son estomac se digérait de lui-même.

Le jeune homme soupira quand il fixa les aiguilles sur l'horloge de la chambre. Dans exactement cinq minutes, son plateau repas serait là.

Après son repas, Tyler avait, sans grande surprise, encore faim. Mais il pouvait survivre jusqu'au soir, sinon l'hôpital aurait mauvaise réputation et les cuistots des irresponsables. De nouveau sur le dos avec une série réellement ennuyeuse à l'écran, l'adolescent allait s'endormir quand un bruit l'interpella. Il tourna la tête, les yeux mi-clos vers la porte, croyant que l'infirmière viendrait encore lui demander si tout allait bien mais non. A sa plus grande surprise, c'était une tout autre personne qu'il ne pensait plus revoir un jour, jamais.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, bouche bée, aucuns sons ne sortit, Tyler était plus que surpris.

\- Hey !

Abasourdi, le jeune homme ne savait que dire. Il était surpris, peut-être même ému, mais ça, c'était un bien grand mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
\- Hé bien je … M'ennuyais, c'est les vacances et je suis venu te voir parce que j'ai des choses à te dire, répondit l'autre sans se démonter face au ton froid (était-il froid d'ailleurs ?) de Tyler.  
\- Heu … Okay … ?  
\- Et puis je dois enlever mon plâtre dans une heur, alors au lieu d'attendre dehors comme un perdu ou dans une salle d'attente …

Tyler se contenta de hocher doucement la tête alors que l'autre s'asseyait au pied de son lit, poussant sans gêne, mais doucement la jambe de Tyler pour se faire de la place. Étrangement, le brun le laissa faire naturellement.

Il fit ensuite glisser son sac à dos de son épaule sur le lit et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un cahier et une trousse qu'il tendit à son homologue.

\- Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça pour que tu puisses écrire, t'sais, même si tu ne m'as rien dis, j'ai finalement trouvé ta chaîne youtub et je voulais te dire, si tu acceptes un batteur dans ton groupe, je suis candidat !  
\- Q-Quoi … Tu es sérieux ... ?  
\- Bah ouais ! J'adore c'que tu fais, ton style, ton texte, le message que tu fais passer …

Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté, Tyler examina minutieusement le visage de Joshua qui semblait peiné à présent. Mais pourquoi ? Le prenait-il en pitié ? Non … Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Joshua le prit dans ses bras fermement et murmura.

\- Tout va ben Tyler, a partir de aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus seul.

D'abord, l'adolescent ne fit rien. Il resta figé dans les bras du plus grand, ne sachant que faire. Il avait l'impression que Joshua lui forçait la main pour devenir son ami mais en même temps, il semblait si sincère. Il l'était. Il en était sûr.

Le barrage qu'il avait mit du temps à construire pour se protéger céda subitement, engloutit par un flot de détresse, de douleur, tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer depuis des années.

Ses mains se refermèrent dans le dos de Joshua alors qu'il tenté de retenir ses larmes d'inonder son visage, en vain.

\- Joshua … Hoqueta Tyler alors que l'autre reculait déjà pour le regarder dans les yeux. Es-tu un ange ?  
\- Non, non … Ricana Joshua qui tendit un mouchoir au plus petit. Je ne suis pas un ange, mais Dieu nous a peut-être mit sur le même chemin.  
\- Ouais … J'ai prié tout les jours pour que Dieu m'aide, Qu'il me fasse au moins un signe …  
\- Et c'est ce que tu espérais ?  
\- Je pense que je ne peux pas espérer mieux, répondit le brun avec un sourire confiant.

« Head tilted down, knees on the ground and I wil ask, ''Please, SAVE me!'' »


End file.
